


Crumbling

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, no particular time frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: The smoldering ruins of cake before him could be symbol for Bucky's life, he thought.





	Crumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Still chugging along with these, not really one day but i am determined to finish.
> 
> Prompt 19 - scorched

Bucky looked at the smouldering tin in front of him and felt a something sinking inside of him. He didn't know what went wrong. He had followed the instructions perfectly. He had been careful to measure the ingredients out exactly as set out in the recipe. 

He had gone through the recipe step by step carefully mixing as instructed. He had checked and double checked the consistency at each stage, made sure it was exactly at the recipe had instructed. 

Yet all he had in front of him was a burnt mess that was still smoking slightly. 

Bucky wasn't sure why he bothered. Everything he touched turned to ruin. He thought that baked goods would be simple enough but it seemed that his touch was toxic to everything. 

Bucky wasn't sure why he was still stood here staring at his burnt attempt at a cake, why he couldn't just bin it and eat the icing. 

He just couldn't throw away the rather visible symbol of his failure. Bucky knew that he had to clean up before Steve got home. 

Bucky looked at the clock, he still had another hour before Steve got out of the meeting with the oversight committee. 

Bucky knew that these meetings were long and stressful and made Steve irritable and frustrated. Bucky had wanted to do something nice for Steve to cheer him up. To give him something to smile about after being grilled about every choice, every action he had made by rich men who had never seen a day of action in their life. The thought of it made Bucky want to spit. 

It was a stupid idea Bucky thought. He had just wanted to do something nice for Steve. He wasn't sure why he tried.

Bucky gave a big sigh and turned off the oven and started to put away the ingredients. 

A quiet click of the door made Bucky start. That had definitely been the front door. Bucky started shoving all the ingredients back in the cupboards to try and hide the evidence of his baking. 

Bucky was just grabbing the cake tin to throw it into the trash when Steve walked into the kitchen. 

Bucky froze hand on the tin, eyes widening as Steve stopped in the doorway. 

Steve looked awful. It looked like the colour had drained from his face and tense lines etched deep. Shoulders slumped Steve turned his weary eyes on Bucky. 

Bucky put the cake tin back onto the counter and walked over to gather Steve into a tight hug. 

Steve breathed deeply and grabbed Bucky back, leaning his forehead onto Bucky's shoulder. 

Bucky rubbed Steve's back, letting Steve breathe heavily against him. Slowly the tension in Steve's back begun to loosen slightly. Steve squeezed Bucky Slightly before slowly letting go and stepping back. 

"Thanks Buck" Steve said. Steve still looked like he had been through the ringer but he did look a little better. Bucky tucked the small warm feeling he felt at making Steve feel even a little bit better. 

Steve moved into the kitchen before he stopped looking at the counter. Bucky felt something drop in his stomach. 

"What’s this?" Steve asked gently, the edges of his mouth turning up. 

Bucky tried to reach past Steve to grab the cake and move it out of Steve's view "it was stupid"

"Is this a cake?" 

"It’s ruined" Bucky could feel his shoulders curling into himself. 

"Hey" Steve grabbed one of his shoulders "its fine"

Bucky gave Steve and incredulous look "it’s burnt, and ruined"

"I’m sure its fine"

"Its rubbish like everything else I touch"

"Hey hey, what's this? Not everything you touch is rubbish" Steve turned Bucky towards him and grabbed his shoulders, this thumbs rubbing Bucky's shoulders. 

"Is this for me?"

"It was stupid"

"No it wasn't, it was nice. That you would make the effort means a lot, it was a great idea" 

"Well" Bucky shuffled his feet "all you got is an idea so"

Steve chuckled quietly, before moving towards the cake "I’m sure it's been written off primarily based on preconceived ideas" Steve shot Bucky a look.

"Not subtle Steve" 

Steve grinned and grabbed a plate and a tin "get me a knife" 

Bucky grabbed a knife from the draw and watched as Steve turned the cake out onto the plate. Steve turned the cake around then poked it slightly. He held his hand out for the knife and Bucky handed it over. 

Steve carefully sliced the cake in half, making two layers. Steve grinned at him and showed him the cake. The edge of the cake might have been black and burnt but the inside was light and fluffy and looked great. Bucky felt a little shocked and felt a curl of pride unfold in his chest. 

Steve's smiled got wider as he turned back to the cake and started slicing off the burnt bits. Once he had finished Steve chucked the burnt bits into the fridge and went to stand by Bucky. The cake was on the plate a little lumpy, a little lopsided but still not bad. Steve nudged Bucky's shoulder with his own. 

"See, just needs some icing" Bucky nudged back before going to one of the cupboards and bringing out the bowl of icing that he had stashed randomly. 

Together they iced the cake before grabbing large slices to slump on the couch. 

Bucky opened Netflix before handing Steve the remote. 

Steve smiled at Bucky "thanks for this Buck" 

Bucky just shoved a large piece of cake into this mouth and tried to stop himself grinning. He looked over at Steve who looked a lot better as he scrolled through the menu, plate of cake wobbling on his knee. Maybe not everything he touched was ruined.


End file.
